Today the existence of first aid kits in private homes, businesses, sport organizations, small, medium and large enterprises is not only advisable but required by the national, regional or local governments. It is also common for certain athletes, motorists, explorers, etc., to carry it with them to attend to small medical emergencies which require first aid care.
In other words, there are small first aid kits to fulfill the needs of easy transportation and other larger first aid kits which are normally fixed somewhere in the private home, the office or the related organization.
In these cases, there are inventions which allow removing the first aid kit from its fixing to the wall so that the first aid kit can be brought closer to the injured person or patient and not the other way around.
Other existing solutions relate to case-type first aid kits which are perfected in terms of its shape, its ease of transport and above all in terms of the inner organization of the drugs which it contains to maintain the order and the integrity of some fragile components.
Inventions relating to the device for closing the case or first aid kit generally to prevent unauthorized opening and content loss or theft can also be mentioned.
Another invention in the field of drug administration includes programmable devices for people with Alzheimer's disease. These devices are programmed by the caretaker and they automatically open at predetermined hours with light or acoustic alert signals so that the patient can be provided with the needed tablets at the right time.
These programmable devices are already available to the public, there being models which are duly protected under the Spanish Patent and Trademark Office.
What is not found today on the market is a first aid kit such as that presented herein which allows automatically controlling its content leading to knowing not only the amount and type of drugs available but also their expiration date at any time.
As seen below, the first aid kit presented has the significant advantage of knowing its exact content at all times; it further prevents drug waste since the family doctor can know the availability of a certain specific or any other specific with the same medicinal effects which can replace it by merely checking the kit.
As stated in the introduction, it is conceived that first aid kits of this type become sufficiently implemented at local, provincial, regional or national level so as to entail a true optimization of the health system relating to the advantageous use of drugs.
The authorities are already creating public awareness so that the drugs which are no longer needed or which have surpassed their expiration date are deposited in pharmacies or other drug collection points.
Suggestions for pharmaceutical companies to supply packagings with fewer tablets are also detected since it is proven that in many occasions patient only takes a small part of the content of each box.
Therefore it is considered that this invention involves a novel idea which will produce appreciable advantages to the people, organizations or countries deciding to use it.